Friends DO Help!
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Yoh is using FAKE smiles and only Len can tell! YOAI! YOHLEN YohLenny YohXLen YohxRen rated M for later chapters!
1. Don't Pretend For Me

Lenny POV

**Lenny POV**

Yoh Asakura. Its funny how one person can change everyone's lives. He even changed mine.

Lenny Tao. I was taught to kill or be killed, I was taught that friends were not needed and that they would betray me the first chance they got, I was taught anger and hatred made me strong, but I was wrong. My Uncle En was wrong.

My journey with Yoh, Morty, Tray, Jaco, Ryo, Lyserge, Faust, Anna, Jun, Lee Pi Long, Bason, and Amidamaru, that opened my eyes and my heart. Yoh taught me a new thing…'always stand by your friends' all I ever believed in when I was little, was shattered by the one and only Yoh Asakura. He was my first 'Friend' and now he is something special to me. I don't know why but I really enjoy his laugh, his smile, his touch, and his presence.

Ever since that whole twin with Zeke thing, and the destroying him thing. We have been spending summer vacations, Christmas, Thanks Giving, Valentines, and every other day together. Anna said she is no longer interested in becoming Shaman Queen, but no one believed her, but they didn't question ether…if they did no one would be alive to tell the tale. Tray had his "Minushun Lilly Pad" dream and moved in with Yoh, Jaco was getting funnier but still sucked like always, Morty became a Shaman but not as strong as yours truly, Ryo visited sometimes but he was mostly in the "Open Road" annoying someone with his terrible singing, Anna gave up on marring Yoh (for some reason I was happy…hmm), Jun asked Anna to bring Pi Long to life and Anna did, Faust has been living with Yoh for sometime now, Lyserge has been staying in Yoh's house and going to the same school as all of them, (is everyone is living at Yoh's house?) as for me…I have a room at Yoh's house but I do not live there, I come to visit stay for a month or so them leave (the answer…Yes _everyone _is living in Yoh's house).

Truth is we never really separated since the Shaman Tournament. We hang out about 5 times a week and 28 times a month. I have grown closer to them and I have let them grow closer to me. I was kind of disappointed when I learned nothing new about Yoh, under that laugh and that smile I can sense there is something he is hiding! And I will find out what that thing is!

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Len! Come play with us! We are seeing who can control the others spirits first! And I wanna use Bason!" Tray yelled out to Len. "Like _hell_ I would let a weak Shaman like you use Bason!" Yelled the pointy headed Shaman back. "What's with that _prick_ up you ass? Get it! Pointy head, Prick! Hahahaha" _'Jaco's jokes are getting better but still suck!' _thought Tray.

Len sighed. "Fine you may use Bason…but I want to try Amidamaru!" all three Shaman looked at the brown haired, chocolate eyed, sleepy Yoh. Yoh laughed a little and said "Fine…but let me use Caory and the snowboard!" Now Yoh, Len, and Jaco looked at Tray. He smiled and yelled "OK! But I get Mike!" now it was Len Yoh and Tray staring at Jaco. "You got it!"

Let me worn you this was not pretty: Len was using Amidamaru, Tray using Mike, Yoh using Caory and the snowboard, and Jaco using Bason.

The winner ended up being Lenny but he faked losing fruyoku, so Yoh won. "_why did you fake losing, Len?" _whispered Amidamaru _"because…I wanted Yoh to win….lately his smiles and laughs had been faked." _replied Len_ "oh. You have seen it too? And why would you want to help Yoh?" _Len Blushed a lot and whispered/yelled back_ "shut up ok! Yoh is special to me! ...and when his smiles aren't real smiles from the heart…it hurts my heart."_ Amidamaru was shocked but then his excretion softened (Len was sitting on the couch drinking milk when Amidamaru approached) _"ah…I see." _"What? What do you see, Amidamaru?" Both Len and Amidamaru jumped 2 feet in the air at the familiar voice "oh nothing, Yoh! Nothing at all!" replied Amidamaru sheepishly while Len regained his composure. Yoh looked confused for a minute but it changed in to a smile.

Len winched at the smile…it was not real! He turned so he wouldn't have to see that fake smile. The chocolate haired boy did not see the action so he just sat next to the Chinese Shaman. "Hey, Len, why is you hair not in that pointy shape today?" he asked cheerily (Amidamaru left!) "Too much trouble to do it so I left my hair down, why?"

"Nothing…I just think you look kinda sexy with you hair down."

Len froze _'did he just say that!!'_ Len thought.

'_Did I really just say that?!'_ Yoh thought.

Now it was time for the awkward silence to set in.

"So Yoh, is something wrong?" finally braking the silence Len asked "What do you mean?" asked Yoh playing dumb (I bet you wondering were everyone is right?) "I mean…" He turned and looked Yoh Square in the eyes "You're hiding something. Your smiles your laughs, their fake, aren't they?" Yoh looked taken aback but sighed and replied with a frown on his face "How did you know?"

"You're a special person to me…how can I _not_ know?"

Yoh smiled a little but Len did not see.

"Because you never look at me."

"That's why your smiles are fake?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"…because…" Yoh sighed

"Because I'm confused…you…are always there, you were my second friend… but I think my feelings are reaching deeper than friendship…I think I'm starting to…fall…for…you."

Len said nothing. He just stared blankly at Yoh. And then…BOOM!! 5 people busted though the closet door and one of them felt the need to push Len into Yon. Len fell forward but was caught by Yoh before he hit the floor face first.

Now picture this if you will:

Len kneeled in front of Yoh; one arm on Yoh's left forearm and the other on Yoh's right leg dangerously close to another area. Yoh in front of a kneeling Len, on one knee with both his hands on both of Len's forearms to support him. Staring at each others eyes. (You can not say that that isn't CUTE!!)

They were completely ignoring their yelling friends in the background trying to make stuff up for why they were all in the closet.

Yoh and Len were lost in the other's eyes just swimming in the sea of feeling that the other's eyes held. But being this close was not enough for Yoh. He leaned forward and placed his lips on Len's own. Len watched as Yoh Chocolate eyes closed and closed his own, putting pressure on the kiss. They remained that way till oxygen was a priority one (hehehe "Please Teacher" hahaha if you haven't watched that anime watch it its one of the best anime out there!!)

When they separated they finally noticed their friends but this time the weren't making noise, they were just staring at the two. Only 2 of their friends wasn't in shock and that was Anna and Amidamaru. Len blushed got up and ran to his room, Yoh stood smiled and chuckled as he walked at an easy pace following Len to Len's room.

_**Well! How was it?! Well this is not the end but I will only go on if I get some good reviews! Well BYE SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**_


	2. Finishing What You Start

**Alright before you read I wanna warn you this story was started years ago but I didn't really finish it but made a decision to finish all of my stories slowly, but surely so this is my second hand at my new writing style on my fanfiction. I've been writing a lot of things but none of them with characters that weren't mine so I tried to keep these two in as much character as I could, remember no flames and this will be finished. Also, I can't remember much about Shaman King to tell the truth. So god help you if your reading this**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing, those of you that had asked for me to continue this, you got your wish! Love you all - D.A. Ashiuchi**

* * *

No one spoke when the two shaman entered the room. A nervous silence seemed to slip into place but when Len dared a glance at Yoh he saw a smile, as if the tension and nervousness did nothing to affect the other. It was unnerving and awkward but he wasn't going to be the one to break it. He'd gave his piece and Yoh answered and then followed him to his room. If Yoh wanted to do something, say something, then Yoh was going to have to start.

"You know, you're really cute when you blush."

The off-handed statement had Len standing and glaring in seconds. Still the flash of red across his cheeks were hard to hide in all his sudden anger.

"I am not now, nor will I ever in this life time be called 'cute'! And what right do you have to suddenly defile me? Once I find Bason I'll invite you to try that one more time and see how far your stupid pink lips get before I cut them in two!" Lenny seethed suddenly.

God this was so annoying, he knew he was just spinning things that made no sense in a sentence but he wasn't in control of his mind now. Everyone had saw, everyone was there when Yoh...when he... Oh shit what was that! What did Yoh just-

Suddenly the thoughts all stopped. Suddenly there was a pressure in on his lips again. A familiar, welcomed, and pleasant pressure that stunned him into a frozen state, just like down in the living room.

When the taller brunette pulled back, he started at Len with hauntingly erotic brown eyes that were half lidded like they usually were, but now the effect they were having on Lenny was almost dangerously hot. Almost dangerously arousing.

"If it makes you happy, I won't call you cute, but I know for sure I can not stop doing this-." There it was again, those lips. Lenny couldn't help it, he let out a slight, silent whimper. Damn him, Lenny couldn't think, didn't want to breath. The only thing he wanted was to push back into those lips, push his body against Yoh's and just hold the taller boy against him. Was this the feeling growing in him all this time? Was this the result of the respect he had for the better shaman? It didn't feel like mere respect, no this feeling made him want to smother the other with his lips and do so much more to the tone yet slim body the grave-yard boy had attained from the fights over the past two years.

"Yoh!" Lenny gasped as arms slithered around his waist and his wish to be pushed against Yoh's body was granted. At the gasp though, Yoh took ful advantage. The sleepy teen's pick tongue was reach into Lenny's open mouth and rubbing softly against the onyx haired youth's.

What was that feeling! It was strange but enjoyable, a feeling of pure pleasant weirdness as his tongue touched and slid against Yoh's. He didn't to stop doing that but he didn't know what he was doing and that never worked well with Len.

When Yoh pulled back from the kiss, they were both panting and kneeling on the floor.

When had they gotten to the floor? God Len didn't know. He was drowning in his own messed up emotions. Maybe what he was feeling for Yoh, the growing respect over the years, the attraction, the care for the taller teen; maybe it was what Yoh said he felt. He was falling for Yoh too. And quiet suddenly, just like the epiphany he'd just had, he felt the need to tell his friend he was falling in love with him

"Yoh! I-I'm-"

"I know. I can see."

The smile, wide, pure...REAL. Damnit it was blinding but it brought on a rush of relief to Len that he let a smile of his own shine out. And then he kissed Yoh.

Arm's tight around him and a hand roaming up his back, tracing the welts of old scars that still married the skin of Len's back. Usually when someone even looked at his scars the wrong way Len was angered, but this was Yoh. He has his own share of scars and he wouldn't even look twice at Len's. But the touch, the fingertips tracing them lovingly, almost regrettably. Was this really even happening? Because it didn't feel like it anymore and Len was well and willing to just let this; what ever it is, happen.

He was shirtless already due to the shower he'd taken after the slightly comical battle in the backyard, but Yoh wasn't and his own hands suddenly got the urge to roam too.

His fingers fumbled with the last two buttons on Yoh's shirt, glad beyond reason that Yoh never buttoned more than two or three button's on any shirt he'd ever put on his form. He had a new appreciation for the other's abs and pecs as well as his dislike for tight, restricting cloths. And all through this their lips didn't break the connection. In fact, the kissing was heated and slightly sloppy both boys just focusing on tasting and teasing the other.

Soon Yoh had pulled Lenny up off the floor and led him towards his own bed, enjoying the slight sound of surprise that left the other's lips when Yoh allowed them to fall back.

Yoh was stunned and himself. He couldn't believe he was actually doing any of this. After countless dreams and hiding from everyone in the house. Countless times he'd gone to the cemetery just to think and had to smile at everything despite just wanting to tare the boy under him's clothes and ravish his pale but strong body. This was happening and Yoh wasn't going to let this go now that it was laying practically at his mercy. But that wasn't all. He could see it. In Lenny's eyes he could see it.

Want, care, lust, love. Love. He could see love shinning there next to the confusion and it ate at him. Yeah he was falling, but maybe he'd already fallen and just hadn't hit the bottom just yet.

"Lenny I want you to tell me something." Yoh smiled, carefree and so usual but it was real again. Like all he needed was to know Len was watching it to actually make it reach his eyes. Even dazed Len nodded for the other to continue, not at all trusting that he'd have the voice to reply. "If I said 'I love you', would you hit me or kiss me?"

Pause.

He didn't just ask that did he? Was he stupid? Mentally ill? Did he have memory problems no one had found out about until now? Because that was not-

"Of course I'd hit you! What the hell are you thinking with a question like that!" Lenny wasn't flushed and whimpering anymore. He had fire in his eyes and his face had the expression that called Yoh and idiot without needing to say the words and Yoh couldn't be happier.

It just hit him. Yup, he'd just hit the bottom but it wasn't made of rocks. No it was made of clouds that caught him and sent him up again like a trampoline and he got a rush of feeling.

"I love you."

It never came. The supposed hit never came. What did come was lips crashing hard and bruising into Yoh's. Yeah, this was a hit he could take again and again and smile happily all through it.

"You talk too much!" Len gasped when he pulled back, pulling Yoh firmly and sure against him.

That's when he felt it. The rock hard pressure in Yoh's pants pushing up against his own. And the pressure felt good. Really good.

"Yoh!" Again a gasp and Yoh couldn't help but grunt in agreement. Yup, best feeling in the world in his opinion. And he didn't want to stop there. He pushed again, thrusting his hips against Len's again in again and the good pleasure came crashing against them in waves.

Despite his shy start, Len wasn't stupid. He'd seen porn, he'd seen many things and he knew what this was heading into and if Yoh was fine with it, he'd be willing to charge into this head on, though if he knew his close, personal friend, so would Yoh.

"Take them off. Pants, shirt, my pants, take them off." Len commanded against Yoh's lips with a growl in the back of his throat. He'd never thought he'd be in this kind of situation. He never felt love would be an option for him, but this feeling was more then making him see stars and rethink everything he's ever learn _again_.

Yoh to his credit, complied without words, just smiles.

Soon both were stripped bare to each other, swept clear up in the fire that seemed to be burning in both of them and it felt good.

"Lenny, Ca-Can I?"

Seated on his knees between Len's legs with his hand run up and down on the other's member, Yoh wasn't sure what he was asking permission to do, but something in him need an Okay. And he got it in the form of a nod from the panting and blushing spitfire laying on his back on the bed. Lenny sure did make a sexy picture it was almost hard to tear his eyes away but he had to.

Yoh pushed Lenny's legs up, not even thinking twice about the squeak the other let out at being pulled up from the bed by his hips, but to make sure Len wasn't uncomfortable, Yoh grabbed the pillow they'd pushed to the floor and placed it under the pale shaman's hips, propping him up enough that a very vital and vulnerable part of him was completely and utterly exposed to Yoh's eyes and tongue.

No second thoughts, no hesitation nothing but the need to drive Len to scream from pleasure of even better, to make Len scream his name so the whole house would hear.

It was embarrassing, for Len, being open in any way was uncomfortable and embarrassing, but he wasn't going to stop this when it was making him go out of his mind; in a good way.

"Yoh just do it!" He yelled out his frustration and embarrassment by ordering Yoh around in bed, and to tell the truth, Yoh wouldn't really have it any other way. After all, what he'd loved about the other was that he was strong in every way. He challenged everything, never admitted defeat, and he was Len. There was no better reason to love him.

And so Yoh did do it. The probing tongue made Len groan and jump at first but Yoh's hands help him still as the tan brunette licked and probed his virgin entrance.

"Shit!" Len swore as the uncomfortable pushing started to become a great sort of uncomfortable. Maybe it was because it was Yoh's tongue, but it did feel pleasurable despite the slight sting of something foreign pushing into him. He was beyond stopping Yoh, beyond even caring about the pain; he'd taken worse before.

"If you don't stop teasing I'll make sure that little friend of yours never sees the light of day!" Len yelled as threateningly as a panting, aroused, hormonal teenager could.

A chuckle left Yoh's mouth before he could stop it and in an attempt to keep Len from noticing he pressed his middle finger to the hole he'd been enjoying licking not long ago.

A long drowned out mewl was he's reward and he took it gratefully as he pushed the pillow from under Len and leaned up to kiss the already bruised, open lips of his 'friend'.

It didn't take long for the heat to win over common sense and Yoh was pressed against the opening himself. That was when he really hesitated for the first time, looking down at the burning cat-like eyes just daring him to do something other then enter.

"Lenny are you sure?"

"St-Stupid! Just shut up and do it!" Len's shout made Yoh jump a little and completely ignoring the lust and want in himself, he slowly pushed into the hole of the person that'd been haunting his dreams ever night.

The pain was burning and odd. It wasn't like any other pain Len had been under while training with his damned Uncle and Len couldn't help it, he voiced his pain.

Before Yoh could even think of what the noise that came from Len's throat meant an seemingly over used voice broke through his own clouded mind. "Don't you stop, don't you dare!" Loud and demanding, just like Len's personality in general. Yoh help back a weak laugh as he settled himself fully in and waited.

Jeez it was nothing like normal pain, it was worse so them torture possibly but Len wasn't weak. No he wouldn't let something like pain get to him! This had become a competition against himself. He'd take the pain and he'd take Yoh.

"M-Move!"

Yoh pulled out slowly and almost lost his mind as Len's body seemed to be helping him, squeezing at him. He really couldn't help it when he pushed harshly back in. He was lucky though, he'd managed to hit the one stop that made all the pain fade to the background.

"YOH!"

Ha! There it was, the scream of his name! A satisfied feeling filled Yoh as he took that scream in with a wide smile and started to moving, thrusting smoothly and deeply.

"Yoh! Ngh! Ah!" Pants and groans fell from Len's lips along with call after call of Yoh's name as the thrust sent shot after shot of fire and electricity up his smile and all through his limbs. His head was fogged up with everything but Yoh and keeping the boy moving. He needed to keep the boy from stopping; always moving inside him. God this had to be heaven. Or at least the prize for withstanding his whole life. Yeah he was sure that's what this was, he was sure that was what Yoh was. His prize for living though everything that's ever happened in his life.

While Len thought that, Yoh echoed the same thoughts.

"Lenny, can't k-keep-"

"Just don't stop! I-I'm too!"

Flashes of light were bursting before both their eyes and all they could do was cling to each other and not stop moving. They were reaching the sky within seconds and it was almost painful to be in this much pleasure.

"YOH!" Thrashing and screaming didn't seem bellow Lenny at the moment because he couldn't stop his body. And when Yoh grabbed his neglected cock he couldn't hold on to anything anymore. He let the building pressure go all at once. He screamed out the name he loved to say and just let everything go.

Len's body squeezed and released around his member multiple times and Yoh cried out himself as he tried to keep his rhythm, tried to prolong some of Lenny's pleasure as an apology for the earlier pain. But he couldn't hold on for much longer.

"Le-Lenny!" He let himself shout out as he also let himself go, feeling the pleasure roll through him over and over with every squeeze and release. Len had to be doing that on purpose!

The heat burned and each breath was a chore but Yoh pulled himself out of Len's body and allowed himself to drop down beside him panting as his long brown hair stuck to his face, something he hadn't really noticed in his earlier activities.

"Y-You are s-so damn lucky I-I love you too." Len moaned as he turned to hug Yoh's side.

A chuckle made Len raise his head to see Yoh's face. Yup, shinning eyes smiling just as widely as those lushes lips. this wasn't fake, this wasn't anything but Yoh Asakura. "And you are also damn lucky I like your smile or I'd be knocking your teeth in."

Laughs filled the room.

* * *

**As I said before, I will finish all my other stories slowly. As you can see, my writing style has improved since the first chapter a long time ago and I decide to leave the first chapter as it is as a reminder of how much I really changed. So I hope you enjoyed my new style and I hope you enjoyed the lemon as well. Thank you and please comment. Everything is appreciated but flames, and I thank you again. - D. A. Ashiuchi Read and Review**


End file.
